1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an IC socket, and more particularly to a housing of IC socket having push arms with improved configuration for preventing the push arm from break or deformation during assembly of the socket.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that an integrated circuit socket connector is widely used for coupling an IC package to a printed circuit board (PCB) together. The electrical connection between IC package and PCB is established by mounting the IC package in the electrical connector. The IC package has a plural of electrical pads to connect with contact terminals of the electrical connector. Unlike integrated circuit chips that are soldered directly on the printed circuit board, an integrated circuit chip that is mounted in a socket can be easily disconnected from the printed circuit board for testing and replacement. As the layout and contact terminals of integrated circuit become gradually denser and smaller, High-précised alignment is imperative both between the socket and the printed circuit, and between the integrated circuit and the socket.
The conventional electrical connector, like U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,980, disclosed a socket formed by a base and a frame enclosed by four perimeter walls. The base and perimeter walls define an inner cavity which involves a plurality of contact terminals and holes for fitting in with the corresponding contact terminals. For the reason of précised alignment between the integrated circuit and the socket, a first inner sidewall of the perimeter walls forms a contact point and the second inner sidewall adjacent to the first sidewall forms two contact points as well, in addition, each two spring members are respectively extended from the two remaining inner sidewalls. While an IC package is mounted in the socket, the IC package is aligned in a corner defined by the first inner sidewall and second inner sidewall, and oriented by the three alignment contact points. In the meantime, the four spring members may be employed to offer a first, second and third forces which are respectively perpendicular to the first inner sidewall and the second inner sidewall in order to establish more précised alignment between the IC package and the socket.
To more easily mounting the IC package into the socket, the spring members comprise an inclined lead-in surface adjacent to an flat surface at the terminal end of the spring members for having the socket slide into the socket. If the interface between the flat surface and the inclined lead-in surface exceeds the corresponding inner sidewall from which the spring members extends, the spring members made by elastic materials are likely to be directly pressed by the IC package due to the dislocation of mounting the IC package into the socket. Consequently, the IC package may exert a very high pressure on the spring members and possibly results in a situation of break or deformation of the spring members.
Therefore, it is desired to have a socket having push arms with improved configuration to solve the aforementioned problem.